CN Noir: Blossom
by 0Frite0
Summary: "I'm going to lose this case." CN Noir is a murder mystery set within the Cartoon Network Universe. A murderer has killed Ben Tennyson, and defense lawyer Blossom Utonium is caught right in the middle of it. Can she find out who would be reckless enough to endanger the entire stream? [NOTE: CHECK MY PROFILE FOR LINKS TO CN NOIR STORIES.]


[What is CN Noir? CN Noir is a murder mystery set within the Cartoon Network Universe. It goes beyond a mere crossover, but since there is no Cartoon Network category, I'll be spreading the story over multiple crossovers. If you want to see where the story is going, or catch up on previous chapters, check out my profile to see where to go. You can also see where the canon of the story is, and follow it accordingly. The chapter before this one was: BEAST BOY 01]

-Blossom-

I'm going to lose this case.

I already know it. Its a shoe-in for Jack. He has me beat. Looking through my files I can see that there's so much evidence stacked against Billy that arguing my case is going to be an impossibility.

I sigh, looking to my defendant. Billy hadn't changed much since he was younger. Mandy says he hasn't changed at all, but that's not true. He's taller and fatter, much like his dad was I'm told. His hair sprouts out from his old red hat, giving him the impression of a high school stoner or metal head. But in reality, Billy was well into his twenties now, so he should've gotten over shit like this. Why oh why did it have to be Billy?

Red Guy speaks up, "Mmm, the accused is charged with disorderly conduct by public nudity. How does the defendant stand?"

I stand up, "Not guilty your honor."

"Oh really?" He gives his weird, sickening grin. Red Guy hadn't changed AT ALL last I saw him. He was still the chubby little devil that loved to cause pranks and mayhem. I think the whole city of Townsville seemed to miss the irony of making him a judge, besides me of course. As he spoke, he leaned from the booth. His tail stuck out as his round red ass came into view, adding more to the irony that he was trying a public nudity case.

I sigh, looking over to the prosecutor. Jack had changed a lot… Meaning he became a lot more handsome. I spent my teenage years drooling over old episodes of Samurai Jack that came in from the Stream. He stood in a pinstripe suit, grey hair frosting at his side burns and short hair. He looked so good today... But he was my opponent. I shouldn't be thinking like that.

Dammit Blossom, get your shit together.

"Opening statement Ms. Utonium?" Red Guy asked. I stood up, facing the jury. What was my opening statement going to be?

I take a deep breath, contemplating every argument I have against this case. You got this Blossom, there's no need to worry. Suddenly I feel that thing seize up in my gut, and I give a small quiver. I feel my knees buckle and I want to sit back down. I look to Red Guy with a weak smile, "L-Let Jack go first."

Red Guy just grins wide with amusement. God, I hate that smile. There are certain characters, certain cartoons that stretch their mouths beyond their face in a way that just makes me flinch. Red Guy is one of those types. I sit down quickly, looking down at my desk.

"It's ok Blossom. I'd be scared too."

"Shut the fuck up Billy." I whisper, giving him a quick glance of annoyance. He gives a small yipe and sinks into his chair. As I'm looking at Billy, Jack's body rises up. He takes slow, careful steps towards the jury, making sure they get a good look at him. That sly mother fucker. Jack knows he's devilishly handsome and he uses it to his advantage. It doesn't help that we have nearly a full female jury.

"Ladies… And some gentlemen, of the jury. You look before this man. A grown man I might add and think, 'Oh he doesn't know better, he's just a kid at heart, he wouldn't hurt a fly…'" Fuck you Jack. Its like he's reading my mind. "I say to you that Billy is well aware of his actions and must take accountability for them. This is a new day of Townsville. We aren't young kids anymore, desperate to adventure out into the Stream. We're all adults with responsibilities and hardships. Billy should go to jail for exposing himself to men, women and children. And that is what I'm here to do today. To make sure that the weirdos like him learn proper respect and law. Thank you."

He walks back to his seat.

Red Guy gives an alluring smile to Jack, "Just wonderful Jackie. You never fail to disappoint. BLOSSOM!"

I rise up out from my seat, "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury… I'd like you to reflect on our upbringing. We're all products of the stream, something that the prosecution would rather forget if his opening statement is anything to go by." Jack sticks his tongue out at me. I feel a tingle in my spine as I continue, "We have a duty to remember ourselves as the people we were, less we forget and cast aside what made us live this long. We are cartoons. From the very beginning. Billy has always been… An interesting character within our lineup. It's not his fault he was created this way. That's just how he IS." I take a moment to step around my desk.

"Haven't we all had our nudity scenes inside the Stream? Billy may be an adult, yes, but if you think back to what kind of person he was before; Is him being an adult any different? It's not like he was trying to let loose some kind of sick, sexual fetish. I know the man. I know his friends. He's not like that. All in all, Billy is just… Dumb." There's a pause at that. Red Guy chortles from behind the stand.

"Hear me out. For as long as we've been around, we've had those airhead characters. You know, the ones who just do their thing without consequence because that's how the story is told. Billy never 'grew out' of that because that's how he was made. To entertain. How can we suppress his nature?"

I pause again, "Convicting my client of indecent exposure is an insult to the tradition we've laid out for ourselves. Billy should go free."

Red Guy nods as I finish. "Ok Blossom, that was good! Who ya bringin' to the stand baby?"

"I call Mandy to the stand." I hope that this is a right decision. Mandy had a tendency to be brutal and harsh when it came to discussing Billy. It seemed like she hated the man. In a… Loving way, I guess. The two were inseparable back in their youth, but when Mandy became a detective for the TPD the distance started to spread them apart. Her new position was how Blossom met her. The two had a mutual acquaintance with a defendant, and they became 'friends' soon afterwards. Though, being friends with Mandy wasn't really something to be proud or happy with.

I watch as Mandy comes out from the back room. I expected her to be annoyed or angry, but her expression was… Passive? I hadn't had a chance to talk to her since last night. It sounded like their latest case was an odd one, but she's couldn't elaborate further. She sat down at the stand, looking up towards me with her mouth parted. The look in her eyes…

It was surreal, Mandy never looked like this. If there was a consistent emotion with the girl is that she was a complete little ball of annoyance and contained rage. I come forward towards her stand, holding a pad in my hand as I prepare my questions for the girl. I look to both Red Guy and Jack, and they too seem to notice the oddity in Mandy's behavior. I finally come before her, leaning in.

Mandy's personal problems never really have affected her work before. There's no reason to start thinking they would now. I pull back a bit, watching her as her eyes dart down towards the floor below the stand.

"Mandy?"

"Huh?" She lifts her head to me as I address her. He brows are raised…

"How do you feel about these accusations of public indecency?"

Mandy pauses for a moment, then speaks, "Indecency? Oh, uhm… With Billy?" I look at her dumbfounded. Is this a different person? She seems very distracted. "Well uh… Billy has always been indecent. I've known him for years, and honestly seeing him naked is nothing new." Mandy gets a few snickers from the jury.

"Objection your honor, are we really going to listen to the witness's trysts as proof of evidence to his upstanding behavior?"

"No no, not like that you idiot." Old Mandy snaps back into her for a moment. Her brows furrow in an angry snarl, leaning forward into the chair. Jack actually sits down by her glare alone. Red Guy doesn't even have to say anything. I smile to myself, pushing my notes up to my mouth to block it. Oh yes Mandy, tear into him. Even if I lose this case, that'll be worth it. "Billy is-Was my best friend. And throughout the time I've known him, his nudity has been a constant reminder that I'm friends with a complete imbecile that couldn't possibly harm a fly. Nor could he go out in public with his fucking dick out to show it to children for the purpose of getting a hard on. If you fucking knew Billy, then you'd know that this entire procedure is pointless for two reasons. A, because it's Billy. And B, because it's going to happen again. So what's the fucking point of sending him to jail for something he will never learn?"

I forgot how much she swears.

"As a cop, do you feel Billy is a threat to others?"

Mandy leans forward, like she was begging for this question. "Let me tell you something. There are things out there that I'd RATHER be getting to as actual threats, but instead I agreed to be your witness Blossom. And now, I'm sitting here defending a person who shouldn't even have been arrested, but rather just given a spanking and sent on his way." I blush a bit at her jab at me. Mandy doesn't care who she's stabbing at if its helping her point.

"Do I feel Billy is a threat- No, of course I fucking don't. Billy is just a child in a man's body. He never grew up, he never got better, he's the same. He doesn't deserve different treatment just because pubes started to grow on his balls."

I hear a sniffle behind me. Oh God Billy, hush. "That's the most beautiful thing anyone's ever said about me!"

Mandy rolls her eyes, sitting back in her chair, "See what I mean? Harmless."

I give a nod of approval, stepping away from the stand to approach my table. Billy is still sniffling when I get there, wiping tears from his eyes. I give a sly, sensual look to Jack, tossing my hair a bit to rub it in, "Your witness.~"

Jack just smirks at me. He stands up, approaching the bench step by step like he usually does. He stops in front of Mandy, giving her a sly smile, "What did you mean about 'WAS' your friend."

"Huh?" Mandy blinks, "What are you talking about?"

"Earlier you said that Billy was your friend. He's not your friend anymore?"

Mandy looks annoyed, "No I-"

"Did something happen? Were the two of you romantically involved?"

I stand up, my palms on the table, "Objection! Relevance?"

Jack turns towards the Red Guy, "Your honor, I'm trying to decipher if the witness is biased in her questioning. Heck, she's already an unreliable witness for being friends with the accused, but if I can establish that the two were lovers-"

"We were never lovers you cunt!" Mandy reaches for the collar of his cuff, pulling him towards her. The two meet eye to eye, Mandy bearing down in Jack with a hard glare, "Billy is and always will be just a friend. There will never be any kind of romance there, because the very thought of it makes me sick to my stomach. I may just vomit right in your face Jack…" Mandy releases him.

"Also, if you must know I've arrested Billy before. For the same case. I'm required to by law, and every time I bring him in I have to explain to lawyers like you that such a conviction isn't necessary. This entire ordeal is pointless. I'm a cop first and a friend second, and as a cop I see no more hard in Billy than I would a fly." She crosses her arms at that, looking away from him.

Jack composes himself, straightening his suit as he steps back from Mandy. Jack was never the type to be taken off guard. Hell, he was a samurai ever since he was a child. There was a tact and patience within him that couldn't be matched, so to see him be taken so off guard was quite the scene.

"N-No more questions."

I smirk, watching as Jack departs from the stand somewhat defeated. But as he returns to his desk, he prepares, cycling through his paperwork. Mandy is excused in that moment. She gives me a small look before she leaves, both cold and angry. Why was she glaring at me for? She said she'd defend him. I give a sigh of relief as the Red Guy calls recess.

I notice that Jack is looking at me. I realize that he's looking at me UP and DOWN. Is he checking me out? Now?

I look to Billy. "Billy, I want you to think hard about all the things you have planned for saying once you've gotten on the stand. Can you do that?"

"Ok."

"Now forget them. Forget all about them. I'm going to go talk to Mandy."

"Ok!"

I leave Billy by himself, kicking his feet. I make my way out of the courtroom, peeking through the double doors for Mandy. I can see her down the hall, making her way for the exit of the Townsville courthouse. I keep pursuit, trailing after her, "Hey Mandy! Hey!" She doesn't turn around. Instead, she just keeps going, pushing the doors open to the outside and disappearing into the rain.

I follow right behind her, cursing as the rain catches me off guard. I spot her sitting underneath a patio by the street, smoking a cigarette. I make my way towards her, keeping my hands above my head to shield me from the rain. I make a jump with my powers, flying next to her. Its hard to hear over the rain, so I have to yell, "Mandy, what's wrong?" I ask, wiping some rain off my business attire. I land next to her, lifting a hand to her shoulder.

She nudges me off, "Nothing."

"That's not true. Something is wrong. I can tell."

"It's fucking nothing, alright?" She says, turning back to me, "Last night was one of the worst nights of my life. My partner is in a state of emotional collapse and there's someone on the loose I'm not sure we can stop. I'm fucking nervous, ok? And you bringing me in to talk about how fucking stupid Bill is isn't helping!" She yells at me through the rain, tossing the cigarette into the gutter.

I pause at the mention of Garfield. My hands fall to your side, "W-what happened to Gar?"

"Mandy lifts her hand to her temples, rubbing them as she gives a long sigh. "Nothing, I'm not even supposed to be talking about this, so let it go." She seems to think about it. She pauses once with her mouth open, then closes it as if she changed her mind. She then turns to me, her mouth parted from a small quiver, "Whoever he is, he's targeting friends and family of cops now. Or maybe he isn't… It's all kind of random, but…"

"This has to do with the Tennyson murder last night, doesn't it?"

Mandy nods, "You probably realize how bad things could get if this fucks up the Stream. And if he's targeting family… Blossom, I know I put on a hard exterior." She looks down to a growing puddle of water below her. The rain keeps tumbling down on us both, yet everything feels so silent in this moment. She looks distant, but at her most vulnerable, "I can't lose him Blossom. Neither of them. Billy is family and Garfield…"

"But what happened Mandy?"

"We got a warning in the mail yesterday pointing towards one of the Titans being murdered. We have the victim in custody now, so they're safe, but the way Garfield acted at the thought of the person dying… I've never seen him like that."

She stops at that point. I'm staring at her with a growing look of concern. I can tell how I must look, because Mandy looks at me and snorts, "I guess this is pretty out of character huh?" She then sits down on the bench under the patio, pulling out another cigarette.

I don't really know what to say. I sit down next to her, giving her a quick glance for a moment. She looks over to me, "What?"

"Could I have one of those?" She rolls her eyes, reaching into her coat pocket to pull out a smoke. She hands me both the smoke and the lighter, and I light up. I inhale slowly, getting used to the smoky flavor again. Jeez, I haven't smoked a cigarette since I was a teenager. I remember going through my 'rebellious stage' with Buttercup, going to shows, hooking up with boys… I smile fondly, remembering it.

I catch Mandy looking at me. She smiles, "You know, I'm a vegan now… And It's kind of funny how I can be so health conscious at one time while polluting my lungs another." She looks at the cigarette, exhaling a fresh puff of billowy smoke. "Its like I'm trying to balance my life. Keep everything on an even scale. Ying and yang, you know?"

I nod slowly. I don't have the same opinion about my cigarette, but I understand the need to keep your life in control. It's weird, the smoke brought back memories for me. Memories of my sister that I've keep inside. Maybe the reason I've been so hard on Billy is because I've been so hard on Buttercup. I've always thought that she never grew up. But why change that? If I remember back to my high school days, that was the best thing about her. I snicker to myself, thinking about the small matching tattoos we got on our hips. That thing looks so stupid now, but it makes me… Happy.

The rain doesn't let up despite the shift in the mood. I bid Mandy goodbye and head back inside. She makes her way to her unmarked car, chain smoking the cigarettes. Maybe I'll call her later. Maybe I'll call Gar too… And Buttercup.

As I'm walking back to the courtroom, I'm stopped in the hall by Jack. He smirks down at me, his tall form almost overwhelming me. He then sniffs the air, "Blossom, my my, have you been smoking? Stressed out by the case?" He runs a hand down my side, petting over my hip.

I frown at Jack, pushing his hand aside. "Excuse me Jack, I have to get back to my client."

As I turn away to leave him, he skids towards my front again, "What's the rush? You know, I've been wanting to talk to you for a while now-"

"That's nice Jack, but we're in court. We can talk later, now excuse me." I push past him. He seems to be trying really hard to keep me from the courtroom. I'm looking back at him suspiciously when it clicks, "You're trying to keep me…" I quickly push open the doors, finding most of the courtroom still empty. Save for a few disturbed looking people and Billy sitting completely naked in his chair. I throw down my note pad with an angry grunt, turning towards Jack, "You're an asshole Jack!" He just gives a sheepish shrug.

I make my way into the courtroom, sprinting past the viewing area back to my desk. Billy looks up at me with a broad smile, "Hey Blossom! Pretty great huh-"

"No, it's not fucking great! Where are your clothes?" I ask with exasperation. He's taken aback by my anger. He shifts in his seat, looking down in a sheepish, cartoony manner.

"Oh, uhm. Jack told me to prove to the jury when they come back inside that my nudity is a normal thing. Just like you said! So I stripped-"

"Where are your clothes Billy? For the love of God…"

Billy seems to think hard about it, sticking his tongue from his mouth. He doesn't know, oh my God he doesn't know. I look around the courtroom. I can make out his hat hanging from a light fixture on the wall. I collapse in my chair. The whole case is going to be lost. Right here, right now… Jack won, the sneaky bastard. I think about my next move. There may be a way to save this case if I can just pick something soon…

Ok ok, just stay calm. I can do this… The clothes have to be around the courtroom somewhere. I blink, looking around with my X-Ray vision. My eyes tingle with the sudden intensity. It's been a long time since I've used these powers. Giving a grunt, I do a quick scan of the courtroom. I see that his undershirt is stuffed under the judge's booth. I quickly fly over, pushing Red Guy's seat aside and grabbing it. As I look for the rest, I pass by Billy, dropping the shirt with him, "Put it on Billy! Quickly!"

Billy nods, doing what he's told. At least he's good for something… I scan over the room again, finding his shoes have been stuffed under the Jury's booth. I quickly hand them to Billy, continuing my search. Pants pants… I need to find him pants.

I have no such luck. Fortunately though, I notice his boxers are hanging from the rafters up near the windows. I quickly dart up and snatch them. I take in a small bit of Billy's smell and already feel a bit disgusted. "Billy, heads up!" I drop the boxers, which land stupidly upon his head. He gives a boyish giggle and then pulls them on.

Ok ok, so now I just need a jacket and pants… Pants pants.

That's when I hear it. The jury is coming back down the hall, and only thanks to my super hearing do I hear them. Crap crap! I look around desperately for Billy's pants to no avail. They're not in the room. I grumble with annoyance as I zip back to Billy, push him into his chair and drop my coat over his legs.

"Oh please let this work…"

Finally, I hear people start to come back in. Red Guy skips his way back into the courtroom, plopping up on the judge's booth. Jack comes in as well, whistling a little tune to himself as he sits back into the prosecutor's chair. He looks over towards us and blinks, frowning. I guess he doesn't notice Billy's lack of pants. Thankfully, it seems Red Guy and the jury don't either.

I may be saved…

"Ok people! Next witness is… Billy."

Oh.

"Listen, Judge Red Guy… Billy isn't going to be that great of a witness. I uh, think we should hold off on bringing him on the stand."

"Oh, and why's that?" Red Guy asks. He's giving me this look that stares right into my soul. I think he knows. Maybe he's in on it. Red Guy jumps up on the judge's chair on his knees, spinning around it playfully as he laughs.

I groan, holding Billy by the arm with my super strength as he tries to get up. "Blossom, they need me on the stand."

"Billy, please stay seated."

"BILLY! GET ON THIS STAND!" Screams Red Guy, spinning happily in his insane, goofy state.

I sigh, letting him go. My jacket slips off him.

I realize something as Billy gets up and starts walking towards the witness stand. I realize that this whole court system is completely fucked up. I mean, how are you going to put a guy like Red Guy in charge of an intricate and delicate system of checks and balances? As the gasps are heard from the jury and spectators, and as the case slips further and further away from my fingertips. I begin to realize that I don't want to be here. At all. This job is ridiculous, and it makes no sense for me to continue when I could be doing more productive things. Red Guy is slamming on the javel, barking "Guilty! Guilty!" Before the jury even has time to deliberate. He's right though… No way Billy's walking away from this.

An hour later and its all over. I leave the courtroom, defeated and broken. I know its not TERRIBLE to lose one case, but I've always had this problem with confidence I think...

I find my way to a bar patio to sulk, sipping on my 2nd glass of red wine as I gaze lazily over my phone. The rain is coming down, but at least I'm not getting wet. Its funny. I called it earlier that I was going to lose the case, but its always during the middle of it that I get the hop to keep moving on. As I browse, I realize I want some company. The company of a friend.

You know, I haven't heard my sister's voice in a long time. And after all that nostalgia smoking with Mandy, I figure its time to catch up. I click through my phone, finding Buttercup's number within. I press talk and hold the phone up to my ear. It rings for a while. She doesn't pick up. It goes to voice messaging.

"Yeah, this is Buttercup. Leave a message."

"H-hey Buttercup. Listen, I've had a rough day at work and I was wondering if I could come chill with you. I know I have been kinda mean to you lately, with your choices and all… But I just want you to know I love you." I pause for a moment, thinking… "Actually, I may just come by if that's alright. It's been awhile since we had a sister to sister conversation, and I wanna catch up. So… I guess you gotta deal with me now, heheh."

I hang up at that point, smiling to myself. Yeah, this will be good. Hailing a cab, I make my way to Buttercup's apartment. She lived in this shitty little complex on the East side, but she had always claimed that she liked the feel of it. As the cabbie pulls over, I see it hasn't changed much. I sprint over towards the front entrance so I don't get caught in the rain.

Walking inside, I can hear the whirring of a loud air conditioner, plus the crying of a baby. The whole hallway feels dank and dark. I make my way up to Buttercup's floor, suddenly getting this weird sensation in my belly. Maybe I'm just getting nervous seeing Buttercup after so long, but… Something's not right. I'm not sure what it is, but I can't place it. I finally arrive outside Buttercup's apartment.

I give a faint knock, "Buttercup? Its me-" The door cracks open a bit with the knock. There's a fluttery white light coming from inside. You can already tell it's the noise of a TV.

I stare at the crack in the door for a moment, feeling my heart start to beat faster with every second I wait. I push open the door, hearing a loud creak echo throughout her living area. I step inside, looking around. My body freezes in place as I take in my surroundings. I feel that all too familiar tremble in my legs. The kind I got whenever my sisters and I ever fought Him. Only, this was different. More sinister...

The place is a mess. And not the usual Buttercup mess, but something more frightening. The TV is on, white noise blasting at full volume. I go over and turn it down a bit, but I leave it on seeing as its my only light source in the room. There's a lamp knocked over onto the carpet, the bulb busted open from the fall. "Buttercup?!" I call out, my voice giving an audible crack. I'm afraid. I know what this means. I'm scared too.

Soon enough, I feel as if I shouldn't have my back to anything. I get this tingling sensation that someone is going to come behind me. I retreat, pushing back into a corner so that I have full awareness of my surroundings. Looking around the room once more, I notice that there's a video tape sitting inside an old VHS player. On the front is written in big red letters, "POLICE"

I can see two more rooms that haven't been explored yet. Both are encompassed in complete darkness. I can't stop breathing hard, my hands shaking. Oh no, where is she? Where's my sister?

"Buttercup!" I yell out again. Somewhere in the apartment complex, a dog starts barking. No no no, she can't be dead. Please don't be dead.

I take a deep breath. Come on come on, I can do this. My palms are pressed up against the wall. I feel like I'll be absorbed into it if I stay here long enough. I huff out breath after breath, closing my eyes as I try to focus, get my powers straight. Opening them again, I scan over Buttercup's apartment with my X-Ray vision. Everything looks so still, so quiet… I'm not sure which is worse, knowing that there's a bad guy in here or knowing that I'm too late.

I peel myself off the wall, looking around for any clues to help me find my sister in the other rooms. I approach her bedroom first, each step causing the floor to creak. As I get closer, I begin to hear music. Its light and haunting, a rhythmic guitar followed by ghostly lyrics.

The music is coming from an old record player. I flip the switch for her light. It doesn't turn on. The X-Ray helps me to see, but the whole room is covered in a black layer. I can make out details and objects, but I can't tell what's on the wall… If there's blood. If there's blood… I can't see it.

By this time it hits me. I reach into my pocket, dialing Mandy's number. She picks up after a few rings.

"What?" In her usual grumpy tone.

"M-Mandy? I need help…"

"What's wrong?"

I can't stop the tears from flowing, "Mandy, I'm in my sister's apartment and she's gone. There looks like there was a scuffle and… And I can't find her. Please help me."

"Ok ok. Stay put right where you are. I'm getting Gar and the boys together. Are you still a good fighter?"

"I haven't fought crime in years…"

"Whatever, you can take them. Just get somewhere safe and wait for us. I'll look up Buttercup's address from here."

I keep the call on so Mandy can stay in touch. Turning out from the room, I glance at the video tape sticking out from the VHS. That's when you notice the lights in the bathroom flickering on and off.

I make my way away from the television to look into the bathroom. I peek around the corner sheepishly, gazing in towards the bathroom, "Buttercup? Are you ok?" I don't know why I'm asking these stupid questions. I just want to hear her. I just want to hear that raspy voice call me an idiot for cock-blocking her. Please, just let her be ok and trying to scare me. Please be here...

Then I see it. Scrawled on the mirror in a black tar like substance are the words, "MINE NOW." Through the reflection I can see my face. My eyes are wide with terror, my mouth agape, my skin pale...

I collapse onto my knees, my feet no longer having the weight to support me. The lights flicker on and off from the bathroom, but I can't stop myself from scooting backwards. Eventually, I'm huddled in the middle of the living room, my knees to my chest. The distant sounds of sirens start to build, and that dog is still barking… But everything feels… Still. Its lifeless in here. I inhale, crawling over towards the VHS on my hands and knees.

I have to face facts. Buttercup was taken from this apartment is in danger. This tape may have evidence I can use to find her… Or… It could be a recording of someone brutally murdering my sister just to torture me. Do I want to see that? Do I want to see my sister's final moments of agony? I feel my tears continuing to flow freely from my face, and I reach up to wipe them with the cuff of my coat. I breath in, looking at the tape.

I push in the tape. The screen goes black for a moment. There's a shuffling sound, like someone's messing with the camera. Eventually it lifts upwards, showing Buttercup sitting in a wooden chair, hands bound behind her.

She looks awful. Buttercup always had a very punky look to her, but now she was beaten and shivering. Most of her piercings have been yanked from her face, leaving her a mess of blood and bruises. Her clothes are torn in places, and she's whimpering softly as she looks straight down, unable to lift her eyes to her captor.

"Do you know who I am?" The voice that speaks is distorted. Blossom can't make anything out from it.

"N-no." Answers my sister. She softly sobs, fidgeting in her chair.

"Buttercup."

She doesn't answer.

"Buttercup."

"W-what?"

"Can you use your powers?"

"No, I can't…"

"Why not?"

"I-I don't know! You took them away!" She yells out at him, shifting in her seat. She reacts to something she sees off camera, suddenly reeling back, her eyes filled with terror. She tries to maneuver her chair back, looking away from her captor.

"Buttercup. Buttercup, are you scared? Do you want to know how I took away your powers?"

"I am scared. I've never felt… I can't… How?"

The tape cuts off there. Its silent for a moment before a face flashes on the screen. Buttercup's yells pierce through my ears, making me fall back in a gasp as her terrifying screams of complete and utter pain crackle the speakers on the tv. The feedback is going crazy, audio being blown out.

I curl up into a fetal position and sob, covering my ears with my hands. This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening.


End file.
